The present invention relates to an improved selvedge-forming mechanism, capable of forming a recessed selvedge in a fabric manufactured by means of a shuttleless loom.
Selvedge-forming mechanisms of this type are known, which comprise gripping means and cutting means for the pick inserted inside the shed, and a needle which captures the so-said tail of the cut pick, and causes the cut pick to enter the shed again, in a bent condition, which closes onto the bent cut pick, thus realizing the recessed selvedge.
Selvedge-forming mechanisms of this type are well-known to those skilled in the art, and are disclosed and illustrated, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,177 and 4,076,049, to which the reader is referred, in case any clarifications are necessary.
However, the selvedge-forming mechanisms known from the prior art are only suitable for operating on looms operating with a relatively low revolution speed (rpm); in fact, difficulties arise when one tries to install such prior art mechanisms on more modern looms, which operate at very high revolution speeds, of approximately 600 rpm, and even more.
The reason for this lack of adaptability of the selvedge-forming mechanisms known from the prior art to very fast looms depends on the matter of fact that, in the selvedge-forming mechanisms known from the prior art, the pick-gripping/cutting means, as well as the needle, are driven by kinematic systems based on cans and levers which not only are very complex, but are also relatively cumbersome, and consequently uncapable of correctly operating at the required speeds.